


Cant make it stop

by Rantarosschlong



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kokichi is a good boyfriend, M/M, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantarosschlong/pseuds/Rantarosschlong
Summary: This talks about self harm and mentions a panic attack. so if you’re sensitive to that I suggest not to read this!
Kudos: 12





	Cant make it stop

Shuichi almost had enough? He couldn’t even tell as this point. Everything felt dull, and the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. But you couldn’t cut air, so he decided to cut something else. He relapsed. He didn’t mean to, he didn’t want to but he did. He was doing so good staying clean, but all the stress and guilt from over the couple of months built up and he didn’t know how to deal with it. He was sitting alone in his bathroom, the door was unlocked but closed. It was so silent. He wanted to feel safe again. He was Damn near to having a panic attack. That was until a knock cut through the silence. Cut. What a funny and ironic word. He hated that word. So much. “Hey, shu, baby, you alright..?” He heard a familiar voice. Kokichi. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a choked up sob. The knocked continued. “Knock on the wall if the door is unlocked.” He shakily lifted his arm, knocking the thin material lightly. The door opened only to reveal a very worried Kokichi . “Shu...darling...” Shuichi felt guilt, but all that happened was tears rushing to spill outta his eyes. “K-Kichi....” he sobbed out, holding his arms out carefully. Kokichi rushed down to indulge Shuichi into a hug. Shuichi felt that sudden warmth that reminded him why he didn’t want to leave, why he wanted to be happy, why he wanted to stay alive. He finally realized what made him feel safe. After all these years, it was him. Kokichi Oma.


End file.
